


Puppy Eyes

by SockstheDog



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eggsy is 10 during the fic, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Shota, Underage - Freeform, implied ownership/slavery, nothing explicit in the fic but there are implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockstheDog/pseuds/SockstheDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's a good puppy. He behaves well for his Daddy, never complains, and is always in a good mood for Daddy. But when Merlin goes off for a business trip, how could Eggsy be expected to get along with his babysitter - a near stranger that Merlin calls his Uncle Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violencio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violencio/gifts).



> WARNINGS: This is shota/underage. Eggsy is 10, while Harry and Merlin are canon age. There's no smut, but it's underage nonetheless. And it's purely _fiction_ not an endorsement of any of the behaviors exhibited by Harry or Merlin in this fic. It's briefly mentioned that Eggsy was bought by Merlin, but it's not much expanded on, so it can really be up to the reader as to the circumstances of how Eggsy arrived there. 
> 
> Regardless, there's several warnings up now, so if it's not something you like or something you disagree with, you are more than welcome to leave now instead of leaving nasty comments down below. 
> 
> the original prompt: 2) Puppyplay-Lifestyle/slavery in the form of pets. Eggsy is a puppy. He has been one all his life, and his Daddy made sure he was well trained and behaved. He gives his paw and rolls on his back when asked, only lifts his leg in the garden or in the park, and only rarely tears up any of Daddy's pillows. The day Daddy has bought him a new tail and hood - the first one wagging nicely when he shook his butt, the other nice and fuzzy on the outside - he said he'd have to go for a business trip soon, something having happened that couldn't be solved with his computer. But Eggsy shouldn't worry -- Daddy has already asked an Uncle to come and pet-sit him for a day or two, and Eggsy has to promise to be good for him. (Eggsy can be any age between toddler and canon, and feel free to make his owner and his pet-sitter anyone from Kingsman! *coughorSherlockcoughcoughcough*

Eggsy was the very bestest puppy in the world. He knew because his Daddy told him so quite often. He was always giving Eggsy ear scratches and belly rubs and telling Eggsy how good a boy he was or how he was the luckiest Daddy in the world. Egsy knew that really, he was the luckiest puppy ever for having such a good Daddy, not the other way around. Eggsy loved his Daddy more than anything in the world and he was thankful everyday that he’d been bought by the best owner in the whole wide world. Eggsy was nearing ten now and he still loved his home as much as he had when he’d first arrived at four. 

 

If there was one thing Eggsy would change about his Daddy, it would be to have him around more often. Eggsy wasn’t allowed to know exactly what type of work Daddy did, but he knew that it had to do with computers and that it took up a good deal of his time. From day one he’d been trained not to lash out from the lack of attention during daytime hours, and for the most part, Eggsy followed all those rules well, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t still upset by the whole thing. He just wanted his Daddy around more often! Perhaps the only good thing that came of that was Daddy was willing to spoil him a little more whenever he was home. 

 

It was the highlight of Eggsy’s day, whenever Daddy came home. They had their routine down pat by this point. Eggsy always woke up early enough to see Daddy off to work, but then spent most of the morning napping. His afternoons were spent playing around the house - or the yard, when the weather allowed it - until evening when Daddy usually came home to find Eggsy curled up on one of the couches, watching one of his favorite Disney movies. (Technically, Eggsy wasn’t allowed on the couches when Daddy wasn’t home, but Daddy was willing to overlook it so long as Eggsy didn’t wee on it.) 

 

When he heard the front door open, Eggsy rushed over to greet him, wiggling all over. Daddy was home! Daddy was home! He rushed over eagerly, wiggling all over as he did. He had to resist the urge to clamber all over him. Daddy said he got a little too excited sometimes and that could ruin Daddy’s trousers if Eggsy got mud all over them. He certainly didn’t want to do that. He let out an excited yip and nuzzled his face against Daddy’s thigh. 

 

Daddy chuckled and ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “Good boy. Such a good pup for me. You can talk now, darling. I brought you a gift.” 

 

Eggsy was practically brimming with excitement at both the thought of a gift and of being able to express his eagerness through more than a few barks and yips. “Gift, Daddy? Love gifts!” 

 

“Oh, I know you do,” Daddy agreed, leading Eggsy back over to the couch. He sat down and patted the cushion next to him for Eggsy to hop up onto. Once Eggsy was settled, Merlin reached into his bag to pull out a loosely wrapped package. “Ready to open your gift?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!” Eggsy exclaimed eagerly, nodding. He was handed the package and within moments, he’d ripped it open and discovered his gift. A brand new tail plug, in the soft, golden color Eggsy loved. He gasped, looking up at Daddy as he held it. “Oh, I love it, Daddy! It’s perfect.” 

 

Daddy smiled and pulled Eggsy onto his lap to give him a kiss. “You like it, hmm? Good. I’m glad. I do so love spoiling you, my pup.” 

 

“I have the bestest Daddy,” Eggsy promised, nuzzling his shoulder. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Daddy chuckled. He sombered up after a moment and tilted Eggsy’s chin up so his boy was looking at him. “Now, there’s something I needed to tell you. A reason why I brought you this gift. Other than because you’re my good boy, of course. I’m afraid I have some… not good news.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Now, now, no pouting,” Daddy scolded gently. “I have to go away for a few days. Work needs me. But, I’ve talked to one of my friends to come take care of you while I’m gone. You’ve met him a few times. Your Uncle Harry.” 

 

Eggsy knew vaguely who Uncle Harry was. He’d met him a few times, though never without Daddy present and never for longer than a few minutes at a time. Knowing who he’d be with while Daddy was gone did very little to make him feel better. Instead, it just set off another set of worries. He hardly knew what Harry was like. How was he supposed to feel better about Daddy leaving if he wasn’t even sure how his babysitter would behave with him? Still, Daddy didn’t like pouting, so he tried his best to cheer up. 

 

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll behave for Uncle Harry,” he promised. 

 

Merlin nodded and kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “Good boy. Come on, back on the floor now, let’s try on that new tail…” 

  
  


\-------

  
  


A few days later, Harry came by just as Merlin had finished packing up to leave. After some discussing between Harry and Merlin, they’d decided it would be best for Eggsy to stay at home instead of going off to Harry’s house. It would help to calm his nerves, even if just a bit. Eggsy was curled asleep in the bedroom when Harry arrived. Merlin let him in and guided him inside towards the living room. 

 

“The pup’s sleeping. I’m sure you understand why I’ve chosen to let him sleep in a while tonight. Poor lad’s more than earned it, I believe,” Merlin insisted. 

 

Harry nodded. “Of course. I’m sure all of this is rather unsettling for him. Come on then, let’s go wake him together.” 

 

Together they went to the master bedroom, where Eggsy was still curled up at the foot of the bed. Merlin went and sat at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair to wake him as gently as he could. Eggsy woke slowly, stretching with a small moan. He seemed to quickly realize what he was being woken for, for his hand off. He whimpered softly and nuzzled closer to Merlin. 

 

“I’ve got to be on my way now, pup.” Merlin pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Time to get up now. Harry’s already here.” 

 

Eggsy peeked a glance at Harry before shaking his head and snuggling close to Merlin. 

 

“Now, now, that’s no way to behave for our guest. Go on. Go say hello to Harry,” he insisted. 

 

Eggsy held back a sigh and hopped off the bed. He approached Harry and nuzzled his calves as a ‘hello’. He knew he should behave, and really, Harry wasn’t all that bad, but he just preferred his Daddy. That much was understandable.

 

Harry chuckled fondly and reached down to scratch Eggsy’s head. “Oh, he’s a sweet thing. Just a bit pouty. And that can be forgiven seeing as he’s in a bit of a rough situation right now. Poor thing.” 

 

“Don’t let him manipulate you already! You have plenty of time for that in the next two days,” Merlin insisted, shaking his head. He picked up the last of his things and pet Eggsy one last time. “Well, I should be on my way. You have the instructions I left you with. Just call should you need anything.” 

 

Eggsy whined softly as he watched Daddy leave. He was in for a long two days. 

  
  


\-------

 

Their first day together was largely uneventful. Eggsy had been let outside to do his business shortly after Merlin had left. He’d played out in the grass for a while, as well, before rain forced him back inside. Much of the day after that had been spent skulking around the house in disappointment. Harry was a fine enough babysitter - he mostly left Eggsy to do as he pleased, he kept to his own up in Merlin’s office mostly, and his rules weren’t too much different than Merlin’s - but the time away from Merlin combined with the rainy weather didn’t do much to help his mood. Most of his day was spent curled up in one of his beds in the corner of the living room. He left only long enough for his meals before going back to his corner. Harry let it continue for the day, hoping it was just the jitters of the first day away. The next morning, when Eggsy woke up with the same pouts, Harry decided to act on it. Merlin would never forgive him if he came home to a sad pup. 

 

Harry went to Eggsy’s corner and scooped him up in his arms. Eggsy let out a confused yip, but Harry just shushed him. “You’re in far too foul a mood. I shan’t let you pout for a second longer. Come on, just because it’s too rainy to go out doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves.” 

 

Eggsy was placed down on the couch and Harry sat next to him. Eggsy let out a displeased grumble and moved to settle in the opposite end of the couch. Merlin would have been very upset to see Eggsy being so surly and unruly, but Eggsy couldn’t be bothered to respect Uncle Harry like he did Daddy. 

 

“Fine, you can be like that. I suppose I’ll have to make the film selection all by myself.” Harry sighed dramatically and reached for the TV’s remote control. He turned it on and pulled up Merlin’s digital film collection, going to the children’s category and scrolling through what Merlin had informed him were Eggsy’s favorites. 

 

That certainly caught Eggsy’s interest. Hesitantly, he shifted closer to Harry and pawed at his thigh. He didn’t want Harry to pick. He wanted to pick!

 

Harry laughed softly. “Of course, bribery always works. Very well, then. I suppose we can watch a film of your choosing. If your Daddy is to be believed, you’re quite the fan of these.” 

 

Eggsy let out an excited yip and wiggled his tail. Movie nights with Daddy were always the best nights. Especially when he’d been an especially good boy and Daddy joined in the sing-along. 

 

“Very well, then. Come here, lad. Pick out a movie. You can talk; your Daddy tells me you’re quite chatty during these,” Harry commented, resting a hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck. 

 

“This one’s my favoritest,” Eggsy insisted, taking the control and moving the selection to  _ Lilo & Stitch.  _ “Put this one!” 

 

“Ah, ah. What’s the magic word?” Harry asked, taking the control back from Eggsy and holding it just out of reach. 

 

“Please, Uncle Harry.” 

 

“That’s better,” Harry agreed, hitting play on the movie and settling back against the couch. He, for one, didn’t know how Merlin could stand sitting through these films time after time, but he supposed he could put up with it once to prevent having to spend the rest of the afternoon with a pouty pup. 

Eventually, one film became several and Harry’s afternoon became a jumble of Disney films he’d never watched or cared to watch. Eggsy had been happy, though, and that was the important part, he supposed. Merlin was due back late that evening, after Eggsy’s supposed bedtime. Harry doubted he’d actually have Eggsy in bed by then, though. He was far too hyped up from the movie day. Harry had even brought out popcorn and chocolate at some point. By some point in their second film, Eggsy had even stopped watching from his spot on the couch, instead opting to bound around all over the room as he danced, and sang, and took great joy in acting out all his favorite scenes from the movies. 

 

When Merlin arrived that night, Eggsy was in the middle of a very lively reenactment of the scene from  _ Lion King  _ playing on the screen. “Well, then. I do believe it’s past a certain pup’s bedtime.” 

 

Eggsy turned when he saw him and eagerly made his way over, going up on his knees and resting his hands on Merlin’s thighs. “It was Uncle Harry, Daddy! He changed bedtime for Lion King!” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure. Your Uncle Harry is a bit of a fiend,” Merlin agreed, ruffling up his hair. 

 

“I’m afraid I couldn’t resist,” Harry said, getting up and grabbing his coat to start getting ready to leave. “He really has mastered the art of puppy eyes, you know.” 

 

“Oh, trust me, I know. Seems like the two of you got along. Perhaps we can arrange some time together again some other time, Harry?” Merlin offered with a small smirk. 

 

Eggsy answered for the both of them before Harry could even open his mouth. He wiggled his tail and nodded eagerly, wondering how he’d ever though a few days with Uncle Harry would be miserable. 

  
“Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so that's the end. At least for now. Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I changed some minor things in the prompt (mainly the hood because I'm not overly fond of them) and didn't go as much into puppy things as I may have liked, but other than that, enjoyed writing this very much. Hopefully it was enjoyable to read as well! I apologize for the lack of smut if that's what you were coming for. There was originally something planned out, but then it just didn't seem to fit well with the rest of the narrative. But if response for this is good, perhaps I'll write it out in a sequel or something similar.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
